


This Is the Way

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), Homesickness, Loss, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They didn’t have much here, and they were close to losing Teal’c, but they still had this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry in the [Gateverse OT3+ ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wisdomeagle/482005.html?view=1770453#t1770453) and was written for [Shannon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/raindroproses), who gave me the prompt “He tripped over the fishing rod,” and wanted S/J/D where everybody loved everybody — not just Sam and Daniel each being in love with Jack. 
> 
> Thanks to splash_the_cat and poohmusings for the beta.

He tripped over the fishing rod. _Again._

“Dammit, Jack, can’t you put your toys away?” A useless if not insane toy it was, too. The Egyptians, as Daniel had pointed out many times, fished with nets, from the safety of their _feluccas_. Anybody standing on the riverbank was liable to become a crocodile’s lunch. Hell, even the donkeys knew that.

“Wind must’ve knocked it over,” a sleepy voice said from under the pile of goatskins by the wall. “Sorry.”

“You could at least leave it around the corner.” Navigating mostly by touch, Daniel found the water jug and poured some into a small clay basin. 

“Daniel, shut up and come to bed.” That was Sam.

“Just a minute. I’m filthy.”

Daniel heard rustling, and Jack must have poked his head out, too, because his voice was clear now. “Everything okay out there?”

“Just the usual Jaffa patrols,” Daniel said between splashes. He ran wet fingers through his hair, which felt even grittier than usual. “Minor sandstorm. And Teal’c's in a foul mood.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Junior’s doing flip-flops or something, I think.”

Daniel expected no answer to that, and he got none. Junior the Third was a sore subject with Teal’c. They’d talked him into it, but he’d been pulling away from them, little by little, ever since. He’d even built his own hut on the other side of the land they farmed together. Daniel thought the distance was more shame than resentment, but it still hurt.

He dried his face off with a triangle of cotton from one of their old t-shirts, tossed the dirty water from the basin outside, and took a few sips from the jug. As an undergraduate, five thousand years in the future, Daniel had caught bilharzia from a drunken fall into the Nile. But here they’d learned to gather water from the fastest-flowing parts of the river, like the locals did, and so far they’d been fine. He still thought about parasites every time he drank, though.

There was more movement in the bed — huddling against the cold, probably — and Daniel worked up the courage to pull off his _jaballah_. The locals slept naked, no matter who else was in the room, and he and Sam and Jack had eventually acquired that habit, too. It saved on clothing, and it had other benefits. But on a night like this, the few steps from one wall to the other were torture. “Brrr. Damn.” 

“Here, take the middle,” Sam said. Daniel could see the pale shapes of her face and arms in the moonlight as she moved to the side. Jack was a darker shadow, only his hair catching the light.

Daniel shivered while Sam pulled the skins back up around them and curled her warm body next to his. Desert winter. His wet hair didn’t help, either. He buried his head under the covers.

“Shit, you’re freezing,” Jack said. “Don’t touch me.”

“Thank you, Jack, that’s very generous.”

Sam snickered into his ear and Daniel’s muscles started to relax. “I don’t have to ask what you two have been up to,” he said. He could smell it, sweat and sex, all over both of them. It made parts of him twitch.

“Carter was cold.”

“It’s true,” she piped up. “I was.”

“So am I.”

“Aw,” Sam said. She lay her head on Daniel’s shoulder, and he shifted to get his arm around her. “Feeling left out?”

“It’s okay, Daniel.” Jack patted his belly. “We’ll be more than happy to go another round just for you.” The patting stopped. “Well, Carter will. I’m old.”

Daniel waited for a wisecrack from Sam about being pimped out, but it didn’t come. Instead she kissed his ear and said into it, “You’re worrying.”

“I’m not worrying.” He pictured the small cache of weapons hidden under their home, and the young men and boys they’d recruited — so much like the kids on Abydos. “It’s a month away, anyway.”

“Twenty-seven days,” Jack supplied helpfully.

“We’ll be fine, Daniel,” Sam said. “The timeline will be shot to hell, but we’ll be fine.”

“C’mon, Daniel. We’re always fine. We took the bastard down before and we’ll do it again.”

Daniel wished he could be so sure. Yes, there had been an uprising against the Goa’uld in 2995 BC; yes, this was probably reflected in written history as the unification of Upper and Lower Egypt by Menes around the beginning of the third millennium; yes, there was a young man named Menes, from a priestly family, who’d taken a lead in their planning. But they had no way of knowing if their rebellion was the same as the historical one, or if it would work at all. Jack and Teal’c would crack if they continued to do nothing, though; even Jack could pretend-fish only so much, crocodile bait or not, and he could be a very persuasive man. So Daniel and Sam had agreed — eventually. 

Jack nibbled Daniel’s chin. “Relax,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah.” But Daniel wasn’t about to pull away, either.

Sam, meanwhile, licked a path down his throat. Daniel pulled her closer, and she threw a thigh across his hips. A stronger hand followed the curve of her leg, trailing fingertips along Daniel’s skin. He moaned into somebody’s mouth: Jack’s. They tasted different, and Sam used more teeth.

She weaved a hand between his legs, while those teeth latched onto one of his nipples. Then there were two hands, and one slid away to taunt Sam; Daniel could tell by the way she squirmed. He squeezed her behind, hard, and she squirmed some more.

Hands and legs flowed together as Sam tugged Daniel on top of her. She spread her thighs wide and pinned him down with her calves.

Daniel ground his hips against hers, making them both groan. “How?” he asked. But Jack had already turned away, reaching for the side of the bed and the little tub of salve Sam had learned to make, via sign language, from Katep’s wife. Back door it was, then.

Sam had given in on the rebellion, but she insisted that kids could be an even worse violation of the timeline than deposing a system lord. _Anybody who gets me pregnant gets castrated_ , she’d said, and neither Daniel nor Jack had been brave enough to point out that she’d never know who was guilty.

They didn’t have any complaints about the Carter rhythm method, though. “Day fifteen,” she murmured.

A hand slid between Daniel’s thighs, and Jack spread salve first on Daniel, then on and in Sam. She caught Daniel’s head between her palms to kiss him, capturing his lower lip with her teeth. Daniel drew one hand down her hip, pulling her leg up to his side; she took the hint and locked her ankles behind his back. A couple minute shifts, a little directional assistance from Jack, and he was pushing inside her. Sam tensed, and relaxed, and her head fell back, mouth open. She pressed her hands harder against his head and gasped his name.

He shut his eyes, moving slowly to Sam’s low keening. Then her voice cut off, and Daniel looked to find her head turned to the side, where Jack was kissing her fiercely. He could barely see that Jack was also rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Daniel felt a shudder surge through her, then through him.

A minute later, Jack’s head was on Sam’s shoulder, and Daniel had the air sucked out of his own lungs. Sam kissed him on the cheek, and he thought he heard her do the same to Jack. Then Jack was gone and Daniel dropped his forehead to Sam’s, their breath mingling.

“Love you,” he mumbled. 

“Mmm. Love y—”

Daniel cut her off with a yelp. Jack had lifted his balls, squeezing not quite enough to hurt. The fingers were cold and wet and Daniel knew what was coming next. “Oh, Jesus, Jack.”

Sam chuckled. She knew, too.

He couldn’t help but tilt his ass upwards for better access. First one calloused finger, then another, and another, and Daniel was sure either his heart or his brain was going to burst. He knew he was crying out, “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” a little too loudly — sound carried in the desert — but there was no way he could shut up.

God, he loved this, filling and being filled, making love with both of them. They didn’t have much here, and they were close to losing Teal’c, but they still had this. He fought down the image that had been haunting him for weeks — Jack and Sam alone, fleeing Ra’s wrath, begging for sanctuary in the few Egyptian phrases Jack had picked up. Daniel didn’t need that thought right now.

His pleading morphed into a jumbled stream of their names, until he couldn’t tell who was doing what to whom. But he was aware when he lost the rhythm, and he knew he was going to come, and someone squeezed tighter and someone pushed harder and then everything was pulse and light and the string of “JackSamSamJack” became an incoherent cry.

His head fell to Sam’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. She nuzzled his hair; Jack threw an arm over his back, kissed his spine, and somehow they’d kicked off the goatskins and shit, Daniel was freezing again.

He rolled to the side. “Cold,” he said, digging down at the bottom of the bed. Jack helped and they all huddled together, sweaty and breathless. Daniel reached across Sam, grasping Jack’s hip, hugging them both. 

“Carter, you want a turn?” 

“I’m good,” she said, but Daniel could already feel Jack’s hand searching lower. “No, really, guys, I don’t need — oh. _Oh_.” He heard Jack’s soft puff of a laugh, and matched it with one of his own. Their fingers met and Sam writhed, more careful than Daniel had been to keep her voice down. Jack circled her clitoris, Daniel slid in and out where he hadn’t been allowed to touch before, and her orgasm was quiet, a few quick breaths and some shivers. But she sighed and kissed each of them — Daniel first, then Jack — and curled up on her side, facing Daniel. His eyes drifted shut.

The bed dipped, and a rush of cold air hit his skin. Jack, he figured, volunteering for cleanup duty.

Sam slid one arm across Daniel’s waist. “Daniel. We’ll be okay.” 

He opened his eyes. The arm left his side and her fingers wove into his hair. “You don’t believe that as much as you say you do,” he said gently.

“I do,” she insisted. “We’ll be fine, somehow, and Teal’c will be better once they’re gone. I have to believe that, Daniel.”

Jack walked back to the bed, swearing up a storm in Egyptian. Those were words even Sam understood — the only foreign language she’d ever truly mastered was math — and she shared a smile with Daniel. He couldn’t really see it, but he knew it was there.

“He being morbid again?” Jack dropped a very cold, very wet cloth on Daniel’s face.

“Oh, thank you very much,” Daniel said, peeling it off. Sam got hers handed to her. How was that fair?

“Welcome. And cut it out. Fuck, it’s cold.”

Sam held up the covers for Jack to climb in next to her, and Daniel complained about the breeze. 

“This is the mighty SG-1,” Sam teased. “Brought down by a drafty house.”

“I’m mighty when I’m not butt naked, Carter.” 

A few minutes later they were entwined again, Jack spooned behind Sam, and three pairs of legs tangled together. Jack found Daniel’s hand.

Sam’s breathing slowed; she was good at passing out right away, especially when she was in the middle.

Jack never slept much at all. He laced his fingers through Daniel’s and whispered, “Quit thinking.” 

“I’m trying,” Daniel said.


End file.
